Pezberry Week Day3 and Day 4
by irnbru32
Summary: For Pezberry week- Rachel goes on to a talk show to talk about her career but ends talking about her relationship with the santana lopez. Rated M just incase.


**Hey peeps **

**So this is my second instalment of Pezberry week, this chapter covers day 3 and day 4. I hope this turns out ok.**

**I apologise if anything is wrong with the whole high school /college thing...I'm from Scotland so it's kinda different over here we don't do graduation in secondary school (AKA high school) it's only the universities that do graduations.**

**The interview show that Rachel is on is kinda like the view...we have a programme over in Britain that's called loose women and it's similar to the view and I based it on that. And I couldn't be bothered make up names for the interviewers because I'm really bad at making up names lol.**

**So I hope you all enjoy it Xx**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything **

Nerd Santana and popular Rachel

Celebrity couple

"Ladies and gentlemen please help us welcome our next guest ...she's one of broadways finest talents and has just got her break on the small screen with a part in CSI please welcome Miss Rachel Berry..."

Rachel swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and took a second to steady herself and straighten out her dress before walking from backstage on to the stage where the four women were waiting to interview her.

After greeting each lady and settling herself down at the table she let out a small sigh of relief that she didn't fall or trip on her way over.

"So Rachel welcome to the show...you have quite the resume...graduated from High school with a notional show choir championship, Top of her class graduate of NYADA, then straight on to Broadway and now a your making your way as a TV star"

"Well it wasn't quite straight on to Broadway there was a few off Broadway productions before I got my chance on the big stage."Rachel giggled.

"Well that's still something...from what we've heard you've always been ambitious and focused on wanting to be a Broadway star. Is it true you chased down your audition adviser after you choked in your audition and begged her to come to your show choir performance for another chance?" asked one of the other ladies at the table.

"Yeah I did I was so nervous about the audition and choked half way through the song I had been practicing for months and I choked twice since she let me start again. I was devastated...but luckily I had and still have amazing people around me that support me and encourage me to be the best I can be and not to give up on my dreams and their really the reason why I am where I am today."

"And those people would be your dads, your old glee teacher Mr Shuester and your friends" Asked the blonde interviewer at the end of the table.

"Yeah their all a big part of it and they never once doubted me and whenever I had a problem they all would be willing to help me at a drop of a hat...and the person I probably have to thank the most is my girlfriend she has stood by me through everything and I owe her so much."

" Which leads us on to my next question...is it true that you are dating Santana Lopez, one of the most successful recording artists of the decade..?" asked the head interviewer and Rachel squirmed slightly.

It was no secret that they were dating but there was a line that some information was too much information and both she and Santana like their privacy. So Rachel paused for a few seconds already thinking up answers to the questions that might be asked.

"Yes I am"

"And has it been going on for long or is this something quite new"

"Emm...that's a difficult question because we knew each other through high school and though those feelings might not of been love...I think that they probably did start in high school even though we didn't speak to each other then."

"Why didn't you speak to each other...was she in a different year?" The blonde interviewer at the end asked intrigued

"No...No we were in the same year but...we just hung out in different social circles. I'm almost embarrassed to say this...but I was head cheerleader in high school and Santana was head of the decathlon team and glee club captain."

"Ahhh so you were popular and she was a bit of a nerd"

"Yeah I guess...but that changed when she helped tutor me in Spanish"

"Why what happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

"_Hi...I'm Rachel Berry you're Santana Lopez right?" Afresh faced Rachel bounce up to Santana in the middle of the hallway making the Latina look shyly up at the head cheerleader nodding her head._

"_Cool...well I was wondering and so was Mr Shue if you would maybe help me with my Spanish because if I get one more bad test I'm gonna fail and get kick off the cheerio's and then lose my cheerleading scholarship and Mr Shue said you were fluent in it..Soo could you help me please?"_

_Santana blushed it wasn't everyday that one of the hottest most popular girls at school came to ask you for help._

"_Emm yeah sure...if we talk to Mr Shue we...can see where it would be best to start" Santana said staring at the ground too intimidated to look at the beautiful cheerleader._

_Rachel squealed " Thank you soo much you have no idea what this means to me" she said as she bounced over and pulled Santana in to a hug still bouncing slightly making Santana's glasses bounce down her nose and her face to turn a deeper shade of red._

"_I...its n...no problem...r...really" stuttered Santana pushing her glasses back up her nose. Then Rachel released her from the hug and ran back to her cheerleader friends who were smiling at her. The thought of why they were smiling at her never really crossed her mind until she turned around to close her locker and was met with an ice cold slushie facial. Gasping as ice slid down in to her top and the corn sugar stung her eyes, she quickly wiped at her eyes trying to get most of it away._

_She looked up as she heard the sound of laughing and looked at the cheerios who were all pointing and laughing at her, maybe Rachel had been a decoy so she wouldn't see the jocks sneaking up at her with their ice cold weapons. She glared at the cheerleaders but when her glare landed on Rachel it softened as the brunette was glaring just as harshly at her friends and when she spotted the Latina looking at her she mouthed "I'm sorry" before returning her glare at her friends._

_Once they had arranged everything with Mr Shue, Santana found herself outside the Berry household the next day with all the Spanish things Rachel needed to learn for her next test. She knocked on the door and waited holding her breath...until the door open and all the air in her lungs escaped as a hulking figure loomed over her._

"_I...Is this th...the B...Berry residence?"Santana choked out with wide eyes as she gazed at the huge black man filling the doorway. _

_The man in the doorway broke out in to a massive smile that filled his face "yes it is...you must be Santana...Rachel's Spanish tutor?" _

"_Uh...yes tha...that's me" Santana knew that Rachel had two dads...everyone at school did but she didn't know why she was so intimidated by this man maybe because he was the size of a small whale or the fact that he could probably crush her head with just one hand._

"_Please come in. I'm LeRoy Rachel's dad...Rachel's just in the shower you can just head straight up to her room." Hulking man gestured to the staircase letting Santana inside "Second door to the right"_

"_Thank you Mr Berry" Santana said as she made her way to the stairs._

"_No problem sweetie if there's anything you need just give me a shout...and please it's LeRoy "_

_Santana nodded shyly and started climbing the stairs. When she got to Rachel's room she placed all the books on to the bed and waited. She was busy looking at all of Rachel's posters and photos that were scattered around the walls and comparing how every different it was to her own room._

_Where Rachel had posters of singers and bands Santana had posters of comic books and superhero's, Rachel had heaps of photos of her, Quinn and Brittany and other friends and Santana no pictures since she had very little people she could call friends. The only thing they seemed to have in common was the poster and DVD's of some musicals _

_She was brought out of her comparisons by an angelic voice coming from the ensuite bathroom to Santana's left. Santana sat there shocked at how good Rachel's voice was and that she knew the words to take me or leave me from rent. Santana was so in to Rachel's voice that she didn't hear the shower stop and the bathroom door open. Rachel's scream startled Santana back to reality by making her fall of the bed._

"_Shit I didn't hear you come up…are you ok?" Rachel said as she looked down at the Latina on her floor._

"_I…uh I…ye…yeah I'm…I'm good" Santana stuttered gazing up at a towel clad Rachel Berry with dripping wet hair…she was like a vision. Santana gulped and looked away with a blush on her face hoping that the vision before her didn't cause a nose bleed cause that would be embarrassing._

"_My daddy must have sent you up…Yeah?" _

_Santana nodded stilling looking at the ground._

_Rachel just shrugged and walked over to her closet and began to pick out some stuff to wear. "sorry that I'm not ready, cheer practice ran late…coach is really driving us hard since nationals are coming up" _

"_It's fine…really" Said Santana as she got up from the floor and straightened out her superman t-shirt willing the blush on her face to go away._

_Just as she felt the blush start to fade and her face get less hot she looked up as Rachel past her and opened a drawer pulling out clean underwear and bra bring the blush back on to her face full force._

"_Just give me two minutes to change and I'll be ready to study" Rachel said as she walked back in to her bathroom._

_Santana couldn't form words after seeing Rachel Berry's underwear so she just nodded her head._

_True to her word Rachel came out a few minutes later and the girls started studying, Santana teaching Rachel all the basic things Rachel needed to know in a manner in which the cheerleader understood._

"_You know you're really good at this…teaching I mean" Rachel said as she looked at Santana who was looking over the work Rachel was doing making sure that it was right._

_Santana coughed uncomfortably and blushed again not used to getting compliments especially from the most popular girl in school "thanks... you're ...really good at singing" _

"_Oh" Rachel blushed "you heard that huh?"_

"_Yeah you really have a talent their Rachel" Santana said as she pushed her glasses up her nose._

"_Thanks not a lot of people have heard me sing...just my dads and Quinn, I just usually sing around the house and in the shower and stuff" Rachel shrugged._

"_Why don't you join the glee club...Mr Shue is a really good teacher...he's shit at Spanish but really good in glee"_

_Rachel giggled"you're captain of the glee club aren't you? So you must be good at singing too"_

_Again Santana blushed at the compliment "eh I'm alright I suppose...you're voice is much better though...you don't have to join if you don't want to, cause I know that we like bottom of the social ladder and you're at the top...but your voice is just too good not to be heard "_

_Rachel was giving Santana a look that the Latina couldn't make out ...maybe she had crossed the line, of course Rachel wouldn't want to join glee she was a fool for even suggesting It, bring on the extra slushie facials._

_Santana was about to apologise for even suggesting it when Rachel cut her off. _

"_How about...If you help me pass this Spanish test and I get a good mark then I'll try out the glee club as a thank you?"_

_Rachel giggled at the shocked look on Santana's face. The Latina nodded and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out._

"_I'll take that as a yes then"_

* * *

"Aww so she was the one that really got you in to singing and performing?" Asked the head interviewer after Rachel told them the story.

"Yeah after I passed my Spanish test I kept my word and went along and fell in love with performing...the only performing I had done before that was in the shower to my showerhead and Santana really encouraged me throughout the whole thing and really helped me find my dream" Rachel said as the ladies at the tabled sighed adoringly.

"Wow...so did you guys stay friends or did something happen between the two of you" asked one of the older ladies at the table.

" We really only spoke to each other in glee but it wasn't until after my audition for NYADA and graduation did I realise how special she was to me, she was the one who encouraged me to chase down my audition adviser and ask for another chance.

_Rachel sat sobbing in the auditorium all her hopes and dreams gone because she was so fucking nervous that she choked...twice. She growled and threw her phone in to the seating area of the auditorium hearing the phone hit a chair._

"_You know that that's not going to do you any good you're still going to be angry and now you have a broken phone" A voice called from the darkness of the seating area._

"_You have no idea what you're talking about in fact this is all your fault...I should of never even applied to the stupid school." Rachel said as she glared at Santana as she approached the cheerleader._

"_true I don't know how you're feeling...must be pretty bad if you're willing to chuck away your precious cell phone...But Rachel if you want this like I think you do then you should stop at nothing to get it...everyone in glee and this school can see you have such a great talent, you shouldn't let it go to waste" Santana said as she came to sit by Rachel on the stage._

_Rachel despite everything found herself smiling at Santana words and also her attire, just like always Santana was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a pair of converse and like always a superhero t-shirt._

_Rachel sniffed "how many of those t-shirts do you have...you're always wearing them" Rachel said gesturing towards Santana's t-shirt._

_Santana looked down at the captain America shirt she was wearing and shrugged "one for every superhero I guess...and don't change the subject, look I heard from a friend that your admissions adviser is going to be in Chicago the same time as our nationals."_

"_How do you know that?" Rachel looked at Santana who blushed and looked away and gave a small cough._

"_I...uh might have hacked in to her email account...once I heard that...you uh choked" Santana said as she straightened her glasses on her face still not looking at Rachel's face._

"_You hacked in to her account... why?" Asked Rachel she was having a hard time keeping the smile off her face no one had ever done something so thoughtful before._

_Again Santana shrugged "I just felt that you deserved a second chance...to be honest I think she was a bitch not letting you do the song you could see that you were nervous, so yeah I now know that she'll be in Chicago same time as us...just like I know that she's at Carmel high doing some more auditions so if we leave now we can catch her and ask her to come"_

_Rachel was too stunned to speak and watch as Santana jumped off the stage and ran up the rows of seats "so where do you think your phone landed?"_

_Graduation_

_The noise in the hall was deafening as everybody cheered on the class of 2012, red hats flew in the air, friends were hugging each other, parents were crying and teachers were celebrating that another bunch of student were gone._

_After hugging her fathers and friends she sought out the one person she was dying to speak to, just as she was about to give up a mass of black hair caught her eye. There in the corner of the hall was Santana hugging her parents. _

_She approached the family sending a smile at the two older Lopez's, Santana's mum hugged her one more time before turning her to face Rachel. When the Latina caught site of Rachel a huge smile broke out in to her face. The two girls embraced and Rachel pulled back grinning at Santana._

"_Well congratulations miss valedictorian, your speech was amazing...your parents looked really proud of you" Rachel smiled and let go of the taller girl._

_Santana blushed and pushed her glasses up her nose." Thanks... they are I...uh just told them about my full ride to Columbia to study law, it's what they want me to do and congrats on getting accepted in to NYADA, they would have been stupid not to let you in."_

"_Thanks" Rachel beamed before frowning "you want to study law? But I thought you were applying to Julliard to study music?"_

"_Oh yeah I did apply...and I got in but emm my parents...they're not uh too keen on me singing for a career...you know, they want me to do something worthwhile."_

"_But is that something you want to do Santana? It's your life not your parents maybe it's time someone told you to live your dreams...you only live once right?" Rachel said as she lent up and kissed Santana's cheek "I believe in you Santana..."_

* * *

"Wow so she really helps you live your dreams huh I bet most of the people watching at home are wishing they had a Santana right about now" Said the blonde interviewer at the end with a wistful look in her eyes.

"Yeah she did and I'm a very lucky woman to be blessed with her in my life" Rachel said with a fond smile on her face as she thought about her girlfriend.

"So did you meet up in new York with her since she went to Columbia I take it she transferred to Julliard?" asked the head interviewer looking at her notes.

"Yeah she did after first semester at Columbia ...but we didn't meet till much later, it was at one of my after parties"

* * *

"_Hey Rach there's someone I want you to meet...this is Santana Lopez, she's good friends with my girlfriend they both went to Julliard...she said she's a big fan" the director winked before walking off._

_Rachel turned to meet the person who claimed to be Santana Lopez. When her eyes landed on the figure her jaw hut the floor, this was definitely not the same Santana Lopez from high school...no this was a hotter more gorgeous version of Santana Lopez._

_Gone were the baggy superhero tees, glasses and converse trainers. Hello tight dresses contacts and high heel shoes. Though secretly Rachel liked Santana's glasses in high school though she would have never admitted it back then._

"_My my and here's me thinking you still wore your cheerleading uniform to parties like in high school" Santana grinned at the look on Rachel's face "But I gotta say that you still got it Rachel you knocked that show outta the park tonight"_

_Rachel opened and closed her mouth trying to respond. She blushed she must look like a fish._

"_Wow and I made her speechless that's something to be proud of" Santana grinned._

"_Th...Thanks...Santana you look ...wow look amazing" stuttered Rachel as she looked at the Latina up and down._

_It was Santana's turn to blush"Thanks"_

"_So Julliard huh? Thought you were wanting to do something worthwhile?" Rachel grinned thinking back to graduation._

"_Hmm yeah I realised after my first semester that I wasn't happy doing law and switched to Julliard...then told my parents who were surprisingly supportive and someone special told to live my dreams"_

_Someone calling for Rachel cut their moment short. Rachel sighed she knew it was too good to be true, but this time she was determined to not let Santana go so easily._

"_Sorry I gotta go...but I would love to catch up." Rachel said as she took out her phone "I'll give you my number and we can meet up sometime"_

"_Sounds good to me "Santana said as she too took out her phone to exchange numbers._

"_So ill talk to you soon then?" Rachel asked timidly as she went in to hug Santana._

"_Defiantly "said Santana placing a kiss on Rachel's cheek "I look forward to it" and with that she let Rachel go and winked._

* * *

"And yeah ...we've been together ever since" Rachel beamed looking at each of the ladies at the table.

"Did you know that she said in an interview that you are _the_ one "said the head interviewer looking at Rachel trying to see her reaction.

"Really she said that...aww I think so too...I want to spend the rest of my life with her too" Rachel said the smile on her face was so big it could be seen from space.

"So will we be hearing wedding bells in the future then" asked one of the ladies." will you be getting down on one knee?"

Smiling bashfully Rachel shrugged hoping not to give too much away" I dunno we'll have to wait and see"

"well let's hope it's not too long you's two are the cutest couple ever...Rachel thank you for being such a great guest on this show and I wish you all the best for the future whatever it may bring...ladies and gentlemen please give a big hand to miss Rachel Berry"

Smiling and waving to the audience Rachel thought to herself * You won't be waiting too long not if tonight goes according to plan and it'll be soon to be Mrs Berry Lopez*


End file.
